septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Kala Kamosh
Stepping aboard through the portal his father pushed him through both Kala and his huskhound Dramosh ended aboard. Just traveling along he doesn't know where to get off. Willing to do almost anything aboard the ship he wants to speak to as many crew members as possible. Trying to figure out who could help him advance the most and help others where needed. His course in life is gaining experience and raising the young hound he is supposed to care for untill it can care for him. Dramosh the Huskhound. A species that can grow up to around 5 feet tall standing on all 4. And up to 9 feet standing on their rear legs. Even though their bark is harder than their bite. A grown up huskhound will bite a large male right through the middle. Consider the strength of their bark. He has been sent away from the lands of his home to release his wild hairs. He had once a woman he loved, but was forced into an arranged marriage with another. The woman he loved was beautifull, blonde. Her name was Gaia. She was a lady of lower ranks. A family of merchants. But he felt the deepest feelings for her. As the woman he was arranged to marry found out about this she had the woman captured and locked up in the dungeon. Then in public she had her killed and her limbs severed from her body. The first time Kala had felt hatred. He refused to marry the woman he calls evil witch and with that sealed his faith to be banished from the grounds of Netherbandush until he would accept the marriage with the woman called Munsa. That is how he ended up upon the ships deck, pushed through a portal by his own father who wanted to greater good for himself, peace and trades between two countries. Profile Talents and Skills *A talented fighter and hunter. Skilled in practically every melee weapon and a fast learner. A magical swordsman is what he is born as but his skills as an elemental mage are medium due to training the longest part of his youth. Weapons *Two handed katana blade handed from the Battle Angel * Right handed dagger. * Battle Hammer of the Plumdonian prince Combat Skills and Abilities *Due to being trained in elemental magic outside his own magic he's skilled in both. But the swordsmanship magic goes far beyond the elements. Due to being so young and not having the right teacher his magic sometimes lacks the strength and suplesse. But every day training makes him better and better as he is a fast learner. Education and Intelligence Background As Kala came from the more intelligent tribe his intelligence is incredibly high for his age. Even so his father was still a part of the less intelligent part of the tribes, and that is how Kala got his built. Kala being combined intelligence and strength he was trained to do both. A youth filled with dayly practice and night time training. Little time he always had to play or socialize. Both mother and father wanted him to become a great leader and unite Plumdonia but Kala suffered greatly. Even though he will never use either strength or intelligence for evil, his abilities have never failed him yet. Goals To become a great magical swordsmen. Keep his elemental skills on track. Find a woman of true love and marry her Return to Nederbandush. Claim his rightfull place at the throne. Personality As a baby he was born dead. His father made a deal with Nargoren to grant him life. But that had a cost. The prince was born with a terrible curse. A curse that would make him stronger with every kill he makes. But it also mutilates his body making it more and more horrific to look at. The runes of this curse are tattooed on his back in the sign of Pisces and are connected to his life. The young boy he was quite playfull and would do everything for fun, but over the years of training and formalities he has been shaped into a well mannered young adult. Everything he was taught was to keep him from raging and killing. The young prince of Netherbandush was early wedded to give him a wife that would keep him under controll. But as Kala refused to wed the woman he called: Mean freaking Hag. His father send him away from the lands of Plumdionia and into the world to release his wild hairs and come back a grown man. A man who'd wed the woman that was chosen from him. But Kala set out with very different reasons. Find a wife on his own. Marry her and return to the lands of Plumdionia and Netherbandush to claim his rightfull place at the throne. As Kala is both intelligence and brute force he would normally be considered a fool, or a snob. But neither is true. He is a normal down to earth 19 year old who loves to hug people and socialize as he was never able to in his youth. Weaknesses Lacking magical strength His youth. The rage that hides behind the curse. Beliefs Electhrophoros, Everything is built up from energy and will always expand due to energy. Appearance You will easely recognise Kala by his appearance. A strong looking young male with a long coat over his body that can be two main colors. Either Red or white. That is open from the front. Tattoo's over his chest and black pants underneath it. A two handed katana on his back. He has a red mohawk and black hair at the sides of his head. Alongside his mohawk he has a few lines of metal spikes that were brought into his head when he was young, this was to show his magical power as a Magical swordsmen. The spikes have grown into his skull and remain sealed untill his body ever parishes. He has a ringbeard and a charming but scarred face. Red deep eyes to finish it. He also always wears his armored gloves to cover his deformed demonical arms. And at his side will always be Dramosh, the young huskhound. Relationships 'Parents' 'Grand Parents' 'Partner' 'Children' 'Friendships' Sapphire the Gentle. A master to him and the one who handed him his first full grown blade. Spent 5 years growing up the with the Battle Angel. Laura Delaney: A girl he would first teach to use a dagger from what he knows on his own. And besides that teach her a little bit of his wisdom as far as he had it for a 19 year old. But when Laura found him in a state that he would rarely let anyone see him she woke him up from his nightmares. From there their friendship slowly growed and growed into a relationship. Now the two are together and Kala could not wish to be apart from Laura anymore. Background Background of your character, go into as much detail as you desire. Category:Characters Category:SapphireAequitas